A Short Conversation
by Ant'Dog
Summary: [Mild spoilers for the end of .hack G.U. Volume 3]  Haseo finished his fight but didn't get his closure.  What will it take to achieve that?  His heart knows and reaches out to find the answers.


Note: This was originally written as a "Secret Santa" present at the now-inactive AltimitCorp. website. Again, _**mild spoilers for the end of .hack//G.U. Vol. 3**_ - keep that in mind as you read... A special thanks to Elysian for semi-prodding me to post this.

Disclaimer: The .hack//Universe and characters are owned by Bamco and CC2. C'mon guys, would it hurt you to share the profits with me?

_A Short Conversation_

Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. 

Inside Hulle Granz Cathedral the famous three-time Arena Emperor Haseo, the "Terror of Death" was currently leaning over the railing, staring at the pedestal where the Goddess Statue used to be. Tri-Edge's mark was still there, CC Corp. hadn't repaired that yet - if they ever would. He looked around the cathedral, taking the time to watch the sunlight filter through the stained glass windows to trace intricate patterns upon the polished floors. Haseo never had a chance to admire them before. After all, this is where all the chaos and trouble in his life started.

No, that wasn't right. Things started well before Shino fell to Tri-Edge, before she became his first victim. Was it when the Twilight Brigade broke up, or maybe when it was formed?

_Maybe it started the day he told me, "Welcome to the World."_ _Maybe... it wasn't all bad all the time. _Sighing, Haseo shook his head. _So many times… I wish I had told him back then._

Haseo walked to the exit, it was almost time to meet Atoli and Piros at Breg Epona's Chaos Gate. He pushed open the cathedral doors and a blinding light forced him to shield his eyes. When he opened them, Haseo didn't see the tranquil surroundings of Hulle Granz. Instead Haseo stood in a sea of white nothingness.

White nothingess... he knew this place! This is where- Turning quickly, he saw a familiar face.

"O-Ovan?" gasped Haseo.

"Hello, Haseo. I wanted to see you again, even if only for a short while."

"You're back? You're really back?"

The steam gunner shook his head. "I can only stay here for a brief moment. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for saving this World. And I wanted to thank you for believing in everyone… and me."

"How… how could I not believe in you? You taught me so much…."

Ovan's eyes closed briefly, then opened again. "I wish I had more time to speak with you, Haseo, but our time is up for now."

And just like last time he calmly walked away. Struck senseless by the surrealism of it all, Haseo couldn't force himself to move until it was too late to catch his mentor.

He reached out to the vanishing figure. "Ovan, wait! I still never told you how I felt!"

Ovan chuckled slightly. "I already know, Haseo."

"But- !"

"We Epitaph Users, our hearts and thoughts are connected. Remember?"

Ovan faded as he continued traveling into nothingness, tendrils of white wrapping themselves around his blue-clad figure.

"We'll see each other again, Haseo, I'm sure of that. You finished one part of our journey. It's time to start the next." And with that Ovan disappeared.

The Terror of Death looked at the place where his friend faded away for a long time. _So your heart heard mine again, Ovan? I don't want this to be the only way we can meet, for short moments at a time._ Memories of his time in The World flowed through his mind, starting with Ovan holding his hand out to him. They stopped at Hulle Granz Cathedral once more, replaying Shino's declaration.

"_We'll go find Ovan…."_

Thinking her offer over, he realized that he'd already accepted.

Haseo wondered who else he could convince to join the new Twilight Brigade. Probably Tabby… Alkaid and Kuhn would enjoy the adventure as well. He doubted that Shino would mind the extra people so much.  
Silabus and Gaspard would be saddened, but they'd understand. He wasn't abandoning them totally, Canard would still be able to call on him if they needed him.

_They've become such strong players, they'll be fine without me…. Canard will be in good hands. It's time to continue my… our journey._ With that, Haseo smiled. It would be good to have a purpose in playing The World again. Rings of light surrounded him as he gated out.

-------

"The World is in good hands, don't you think? You little children of Morganna have done well." The steam gunner turned to the white-clad figure that appeared alongside him. "Especially him… he tries so hard for you," said Aura.  
"Especially him," agreed Ovan, "I look forward to the day that we can play The World together. I want to explore The World alongside him - not with him dancing to my tune, not as 'The Terror of Death' and 'Tri-Edge', not as Skeith and Corbenik, just as Haseo and Ovan." He smiled and pushed up his orange glasses. "He's everything I'd hoped for."

_**After all, what every father wants is for their son to surpass them.**_

_**

* * *

** _

**A/N:** I mean that last line in a figurative sense, not literally. That's very much how I see Haseo and Ovan's relationship. Sorry if I disappointed anyone hoping for hawt Haseo/Ovan action (or if I scared people that thought I'd put it in) but if you've seen the ending to Vol. 3, then you have an idea of why Haseo especially is acting that way. Comments & Criticism are always welcome! 


End file.
